Drabbles
by Tribunal
Summary: 100 words drabbles based on FSN. New up, Movie, Fight to the Beat! More coming in your way!
1. Shiro and Saber

Fate/Stay Night Drabbles

Section 1- Saber and Shiro Possible ShiroSaber based on interpretation

1. Table Tennis

Shiro thought Saber would be bored at home, so one day he came home with a table tennis ball and 2 table tennis racket, as well as a table for playing table tennis.

So Shiro proceeded to explaining the rules of the game, and they played one game.

At first, Saber could not control the racket and the ball, many a times, the ball hit Shiro's face. Then, she got it right, the ball flew too fast and it went into Shiro's mouth, eventually, his stomach.

Shiro told Saber, "Maybe you should play against the wall."

Saber nodded in agreement.

2. Reserved Popcorn

Shiro and Saber were at the cinema. They arrived punctually for the show. However, Saber became hungry at this point, so Shiro bought 5 large-sized servings of salted popcorn.

They were nearly late for the show due to the time for the popcorn to be filled, and Saber hurried him. With 5 servings of popcorn, it was no wonder that he missed a step and fell.

All the popcorn was strewn over the floor.

"Maybe they could put all the popcorn in one big container for us to eat," Saber said.

"Labelled: Reserved," Shiro added.

They laughed at the thought.

3. A Game of Chinese Chess

It is not known, but since some day, Shiro's house was strewn with Chinese Chess books. By observing a game that Shiro and Saber play against each other, it will be apparent who read the books.

Both of them were immersed in their thoughts at the game. However, it is one-sided, and soon Saber declared, "Checkmate."

Shiro immediately turned to me and said, "It is rather unfair. Although both of us read the books, I have to use my brains on schoolwork everyday."

What did Saber say? "Anyone who does not use his mind often does not have an advantage."

4. Something to Think About **I**

It goes without saying that being a person from the medieval ages, Saber, is clueless about the technologies of today, especially computers.

She has already messed up Shiro's laptop countless of times.

One day, she watched on television about robots. Just when the show ended, Shiro returned home.

"What were you watching?" Shiro asked.

"Robots. However, something bothers me."

"What?"

"What if one day, they dominate the world and overthrow the humans?"

"That kinds of remind me of your case, Saber."

"Your views?"

"Something to think of, although the answer is obvious."

"The answer?" Saber inquired again.

"Frightening."

"You're right."

5. Something to Think About **II**

And then, suddenly, Shiro, realising that Saber is clueless about computers, said, "Saber. Think of it the other way. Maybe, that time, they have powerful weapons to deal with renegade robots? Or maybe they can terminate electricity? Or programme the robots correctly? The possibilities are endless."

"Shiro, think of it another way. Maybe, they use the weapons against us. Maybe, they take away food and water. Maybe, the programmes are adaptive. Only time will tell," Saber was still apprehensive.

"In this case, if your country had such people, what would you do? Kill them all?"

Saber said, "Good point, Shiro."


	2. Tennis with Rin and Archer

Section 2- Archer and Rin

Drabbles on Tennis

1. Forehand

Archer and Rin were playing tennis. Rin served. Archer hit the ball, but alas because he is an epic spirit, he whacked the ball so high and far, out of sight.

"Maybe you should change your stroke. I can serve a volley," Rin suggested.

"Or maybe not. Likely that you will lose ball after ball if you switch strokes," Archer said, to Rin's dismay.

"Maybe we should concentrate on forehand first."

Rin served another ball. To her utter dismay again, the ball returned to her at a frightening, quick speed. It made a hole at the fence to her court.

2. Backhand

"What was that for? I would have to spend a few hundred yen to fix that!" Rin shouted.

"You don't get it?"

"Let us try Backhand, then."

Rin served a third ball. The ball returned at frightening speed and she heard a loud impact, and alas, the ball was missing again.

"Let's try that again."

Rin served the fourth ball. However, although she was sure she hit it, the ball continued bouncing. It was only then that she realised her racket had a rather large hole (at the same time as Archer).

"That costs about another hundred yen to change."

3. Serving

Rin changed her racket in a few minutes and continued the game. However, she requested Archer to serve.

The ball came rather slowly, but right in position for Rin to hit.

Big mistake.

Rin nearly broke her wrist trying to bring the ball to Archer's direction.

"Now my wrist might take a few days to fix."

Rin requested for an hour in the library, in attempt to find that spell to mend broken bones. However, she would need several days for her wrist to work again.

Today's result: Nearly a thousand yen wasted, a broken wrist and a few days.

4. Volley

After a few days of resting, Rin played another game of tennis with Archer.

"This time, we will work on volley."

She served the fifth ball. Archer hit the ball with so much intensity that a hole appeared on the floor.

Probably the result of the power of the ball.

Rin was not discouraged by Archer's extreme performance. She served a few more balls.

Which resulted in a few large potholes on the ground. One came close to hitting the Tohsaka heiress.

"Another thousand yen down the drain," thought Rin.

"Why do you do this, Archer?" Rin asked her servant.

5. Archer's Answer

"Tennis would not be a good exercise if I used so little strength to hit the ball."

"A good exercise for the cost of around 2000 yen," said Rin.

"Not to mention a broken wrist and a few days of resting too," thought the heiress.

Archer said, "Cheer up. Maybe we can ask Shiro to reinforce everything here?"

"I personally do not think that would be enough, Archer,"

"This sucks. There is no other way to exercise," Archer said.

"Maybe the gym?" Rin suggested.

"What was I thinking?" Rin could imagine the bills fired at her by the gym owners…


	3. Rider and Sakura

Drabbles 3

Sakura and Rider

1. Broken Spectacles

Everyone knows of Rider's cursed glare. Thus, she either wears those glasses or the blindfold. Everyone also knows that she likes to read and cannot do without reading even for a day, so when one day, Sakura accidentally bumped into her and broke her special glasses, a few rules were made.

One of which was that Rider had to wear her blindfold while Sakura was getting her new special glasses from the Type-Moon company, and this nearly bored Rider to death. So she tried to read the book, but as expected, it turned into stone. Only two pages could be read…

A/N: _(At least it is better than not reading any pages, isn't it? But perhaps, Sakura ought to pay a fine to buy a new book for the library?)_

2. A Servant-cum-Teacher

It was only with a few days of urging that Sakura managed to convince Rider to teach literature at her school. At first, Rider said that if she taught, she would be unable to protect Sakura. However, Sakura said she was capable of defending herself with the others around. Rider gave up.

But she said, "Sakura, as your servant, I shall listen to you. As a teacher, I order you to do your homework!"

"Yes, teacher," said Sakura. She certainly forgot that being a teacher, Rider could her extra homework, which certainly meant less time for cooking for the others.

3. A Grave for Shinji

It was a few days before Shinji was to be buried. However, Sakura could not pay (her grandfather refused to pay for it) for the tombstone, and was in distress. But she had no reason to worry, for Rider came up with the perfect solution…

Sakura first bought a piece of thick cupboard from the supermarket, cut it into the shape of an arc, then wrote "RIP- Shinji Maotou, My Brother" and it took a look by Rider to turn it to stone.

And then Rider took a blade and carved the words out.

"Convenient, isn't it, Sakura?" Rider asked.

4. New Weapons

"Sakura, I think I might need a new set of chains," Rider told Sakura one day.

"What for?"

"Well, my chains have turned rusty, and if I were to protect you, I cannot use rusty chains, so they need to be changed."

"Can't we wait until later, Rider? I don't think you will be heading out for combat anytime soon," Sakura said.

"Why?"

A knock came from the door.

"Coming… Ah, here is my reason," Sakura said.

"I am your door guard, Lancer. Pleased to meet you," the man by the door said.

"You…you hired Lancer?" Rider asked in disbelief.


	4. Ilyasviel and Fujinee

Drabbles 4

Ilyasviel and Taiga

A/N: _Lol… things are starting to get weirder…Sakura's got Lancer as a bodyguard?_

Author: How Ilya's name came about… (NOTE: NOT A DRABBLE)

1. Ilya's mother's name: Irisviel von Einzbern

2. Mother's husband: Kiritsugu Emiya

3. Merge the two names Irisviel and **Emiya**…

4. You get: I**lya**sviel von Einzbern. (The 'L' appears by magic…)

5. Wait…if that is the case, shouldn't Ilya be Shiro's adopted sister??

Ilya: Shiro! Tell that damn author to stop showing off his philosophical prowess and start with the drabbles already!

Shiro: Trace-on! (Two large swords appear.)

Author: No you don't! (Takes two swords and battle…) Anyway, here are the drabbles.

1. After School Clubs

In Ilya's school, it was compulsory to have an after-school club. Ilya knew that Shiro once joined the archery club, so she tried, but messed up as she was too short. So she turned to Taiga for advice.

"You can choose a few options. One, find a performance arts club like ballet dancing. Two, home economics."

"No…all of them are no fun at all!" Ilya retorted.

"Then the third option is a meeting with the principal…"

"OK… I will take up dancing then. Or home economics teach me how to make chocolates for Shiro during Valentines Day."

"Suit yourself, Ilya…"

2. Sleeping With Shiro

"Fuji-nee, I want to sleep with Shiro!"

"WHAT? You are out of your mind!"

"But I am old enough, I am a teen…"

"The last time you slept with him, you attached yourself to Emiya and it resulted in Emiya and Tohsaka were late for school."

"I promise I won't do that again…"

"That is not enough to convince me."

"That is unfair. As Shiro's adopted sister I demand the right to sleep with Shiro!"

"Who said that you were Shiro's adopted sister?"

"The guy from earlier who is called Tribunal."

Taiga: (stares) Is Tribunal here?

Author: Gotta go! Bye!

ADVERTISEMENTS

_Next group of Drabbles up soon! Promised characters…_

_Rin and Saber!_

Author: Short commercials…

DISCLAIMER: TRIBUNAL DOES NOT OWN FATE STAY NIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

THE PREVIEW MIGHT SUGGEST HOMOSEXUALITY, BUT IS RATED K+. (Approved by the Minister of Entertainment.)

Author: Back to the Drabbles…

3. Thinking About Hercules

Ilya was lying in bed. She could not sleep for she was busy thinking about the 5th Holy Grail War and how her servant Hercules (Berserker-class) died.

She was too overconfident of Hercules' abilities and regretted not killing Saber and Rin the first time they met. If it had been done, she would probably be granted of the Grail's wish.

But it might not happen. She remembered how Gilgamesh could easily kill Hercules through the fortune-teller lady (probably Caster Medea) she met some day. The lady even warned that she would die.

Ilya was happy she made the right choice.


	5. Rin and Saber

Character Drabbles 5- Rin and Saber

_As promised, this section is on Rin and Saber Drabbles_.

1. A Review of the War

Rin did an analysis of the Holy Grail War. She realised that without Shiro, Saber would not be able to win the war due to Gilgamesh's power. However, she also realised that Saber is low on mana to need Avalon to defeat Gilgamesh.

She realised that it would be big trouble to be the owner of Saber as she needed to feed her mana. Her solution was to transfer large amounts of mana to Saber at any time. But how? One, let her swallow mana jewels, two, the very thing that is called …

Anyway, she was glad Shiro had Saber.

2. Tennis (I mean: how can she exercise with Archer after all that in drabbles 2?)

Rin thought Saber would be a more appropriate opponent in Tennis, so she invited her to play a game. After explaining to her the rules of the game, they started.

At first, Rin gave Saber easy balls to hit. It turns out that Saber was not good with the racket and hit the ball either out or into the net. Afterwards, Rin gave Saber hard ones, and since Saber had more practice in dodging blows unlike Archer, she missed a lot of them.

"She sucks," Archer commented.

"At least better than you, you did a lot of damage!" Rin retorted.

3. Changes and Non-changes

There are some things that are in common between the medieval and modern world, like afternoon tea. But there are a lot more things that are different, and one of them is clothing.

Saber and Rin were going out for shopping and being the king she was, she disagreed of the informal dress that Rin had picked.

"You will look ssssoooooooo nice in it."

"I only hope that it will not look toooooooo nice for me."

"If you are worried about flirts, Saber, believe me that they'll wished they never had such a thought about you."

Sigh! Attitudes never change…

A/N: Sorry for the late delay… Anyways I couldn't think of too much Drabbles on Saber and Rin… I hope next time I have better drabbles!


	6. Movie: Beach Soccer

A/N: This chapter of Drabbles is a special middle-series 'movie' which is longer than other episodes due to the fact that it is supposed to be around a few thousand words long. There will be one more 'movie' at the end, but let us not talk about that yet…

Remember… this one's got no 100 word limitation… do not kill me or anything…

Disclaimer: I do not own FSN… anyway, there is no money for you to sue me for…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Title: Beach Soccer (Beware! Trouble Ensues!)

Subtitle: Rin's attempt to come up with a perfect game of soccer with Servants

Once upon a time, in a state of a country known as Japan, there were a few friends who decided to go out to the beaches beside Fuyuki City to relax for a day. Even if it was for a day, for life in normal times were like:

Taiga: "Hey, little brat! Get back here before I really get angry!"

Ilya: "This place is not a place for Tigers! Get away from me!"

Taiga: "Argh!" (starts dashing towards Ilya…)

Well, you can see the normal days of the people as energetic and robust as this. And to escape the torture of Taiga vs Ilya/Saber mess, Rin and Shiro decided to take everyone to the beach…

Even if some of them came on their own accord.

"Alright… there's me, Archer, Shiro, Saber, Ilya, Berserker, Taiga, Sakura, Rider, Bazette and Caren," Rin had said.

And just that day in the Emiya Residence before they went to the beaches…

"Wait… why are there 13 of them now…" Rin now said to the whole lot of them.

"Aww… come on… you can't let me miss the fun, Saber," Gilgamesh said.

"Me too… I mean… how can I abandon my Master?" Lancer chorused.

"I don't think you treat me as your master, you know, Lancer…" Bazette said coldly.

Lancer felt as though he was backstabbed by his Master, who used Fragoth…

But they couldn't argue with Gilgamesh as he would Gate the whole lot of them effortlessly, and he wanted Lancer to come too, so there was no disagreement with the arrangement whatsoever.

And so, two small vans slowly approached the shores of Japan…

Shiro was driving the first van and Gilgamesh (!) was driving the second since Archer was too lazy to be bothered with.

And at last, they were nearly there. Just below the mountain they crossed due to a _mistake_, was the beach.

But something proves to happen every time…

"Hey, Gilg… slow down," Lancer said before putting the ace of spades on the table.

"Yeah… I do not want a premature death again," Archer continued before the putting a King of Hearts.

"Come on… we should have some fun! After all, this is our day!" Gilgamesh replied as he stepped on the brakes, "And anyway, Archer, you are in no position to say anything for you have caused us to take longer than expected by reading the map wrongly."

Archer sweatdropped. "Oh yeah…"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I win! Three Jacks!" Lancer was grinning with delight when suddenly, he felt his world going upside down.

"Darn it! The van is out of control! And why do we have to in charge of the belongings of all the things…Ahhhhhhhh!" Gilgamesh shouted before Lancer and Archer joined in.

The van tumbled down the mountain like a gigantic boulder.

The people of the second van sweatdropped when they saw the first van going down the mountain.

"They must have lost it," Caren remarked.

"My beer…" Bazette cried in shock.

_CRASH!_

Let us observe a minute of silence for the idiots who nearly died in that horrific accident. And thus, the visit was rescheduled on next Sunday…

This time, they made it safely to the beach.

"So what should we do now?" Shiro asked.

"What about soccer?" Rin suggested.

"Ok… but how do we play with this ball?" Saber asked.

Rin immediately collapsed onto the sandy ground (anime style).

After twenty or so minutes of explaining…

"Let us start! Girls versus Boys!" Rin shouted.

Bazette, Caren, Sakura and Rider immediately opted out.

Caren: "I got to read the bible."

Sakura: "I got to prepare lunch."

Rider: "I got to read that book."

And so, there are 5 boys versus 5 girls.

Girls…

Striker: Saber

Midfielders: Rin and Ilya

Defender: Bazette

Goalkeeper: Taiga

Boys…

Striker: Lancer

Midfielders: Archer and Gilgamesh

Defender: Shiro

Goalkeeper: Berserker

Referee: Rin…

And so, they started. Saber dribbled the ball to the boys' goal when she found herself caught right in the middle of two very powerful attacks.

"Gae Bolg!"

"Gates of Babylon!"

They exploded on her and the ball, and Saber just collapsed in defeat and the ball burst.

Rin was angry.

"Archer! Get us a new ball! And I shall refine the rules… no weapons or attacks against other players… or the ball…"

And they proceeded with the game.

Saber got tackled by Lancer and shouted, "Hey… that is not fair, Rin, we are not supposed to have the ball snatched, right?"

Rin sweatdropped. "Well, no."

And so the game continues into the point where Lancer was surrounded by Rin and Bazette, and had to pass the ball to Archer.

"Here!" He fired a super-powerful shot, which I promise that you can see the fire on it as it flew…into the ocean that is.

"Lost out at sea…" Ilya chuckled.

Archer looked at Rin, who had an expression which said, "Get another ball before I kill you." And quickly dashed away to buy a new ball.

Meanwhile, everyone else got a first hand impression of an extremely angry Rin.

After a while, Rin had finished her ear-piercing lecture, and Archer was back with another ball.

"This time, make sure that ball is not lost out at sea as well…" she said before passing the ball to Saber.

She was doing fine when Gilgamesh and Archer both tackled her simultaneously and immediately caused her to fall down.

"Come back and defend the post!" Rin shouted to her team mates.

Lancer was swiftly dashing towards the goal, and quickly settled to shoot.

"NO!" Bazette shouted, realising that she was going to be unable to deflect such a powerful ball from Lancer from her left side (remember that her left arm is amputated by Kotomine, right?). However, to her luck, and utter dismay of Rin, the ball burst as it hit the goalpost, which bent a bit with the impact.

Archer immediately went to get a new ball, and Rin had to pay a fine to the landlords of the beach for 'vandalism'.

So the game started again, and this time, Saber managed to dodge everyone with supreme skill (to avoid Rin's lectures) and started shooting. Before her stood the large Berserker.

"It is going in no matter what!" She roared as she fired a shot at Berserker.

Actually, Berserker covered the whole goal with his body, and there was no doubt that the ball will never go in no matter how hard Saber tries. This was evident when Saber got back the ball which was deflected back when it bounced off Berserker.

Rin sweatdropped when she saw Saber desperately trying to bring the ball into the net.

"Lunch is ready, everyone!" Sakura shouted at this moment.

And Saber was the first to dash back to make sure she satisfies her hunger.

So… the game of beach soccer was stopped, and they had their meals.

And the ball just laid there, and occasionally blown by the wind into the water, which met with another soccer ball.

After a while, Rin shouted, "Archer! Where is the ball? If you cannot find that ball, I will kill you!"

_Poor Archer…_

-------------------------------------------------------------Movie Fin-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The normal Drabbles will come back soon, be sure to hope for it and send in the reviews.

That is all for now, and Drabbles will be updated after about a week or so.


	7. Gilgamesh and Saber

Drabbles 7- Gilgamesh and Saber

A/N: Some one-sided proposals and much more battles...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1. The King Proposes To The King

During the 4th War, there were battles.

But no other battle could be bigger than this one...

On the Good Side, there was this 'King' in the English myths and the Evil Side, some other King in Golden Armour. Both of them were evenly matched but the English monarch soon started to give in to the furious onslaught of the latter.

Then, he picked her up by the leg and threatened, "If you marry me, I would make sure your master and you run away with your lives, Saber."

She replied, "No, and who trusts you anyway?" before giving him a kick in bitter retaliation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2. Chasing For Chances

Ever since she destroyed the Holy Grail in the last war, she was waiting.

Not waiting for the Golden King though.

She was waiting for a chance for redemption, a chance to relive her life back at medieval England. A chance to pass the monarchy burdens to others.

Meanwhile, he was waiting.

Not for reliving his life though.

He was waiting for a chance of fate, a chance to meet his possession again. Another chance to propose to her.

She was avoiding her, while he was chasing her.

The chase has gone on for ten years, but soon, it will end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3. How to Beat the Certain Crap out of a Prideful King

Saber's Guide:

1) Hurting his pride never works. Suggestion: Hurt him badly physically.

2) Urging him to give up is almost impossible. You have to make him realise that it would be wiser for him to leave you alone.

3) If he says something offending, do not say a word. Or else he will Gate you. Suggestion: If you want to say something in retaliation, be ready to block a thousand blades.

4) Warning: He is no knight in golden armour. He is a King in golden armour. That makes a huge difference if you ask me.

5) Warning: Do not follow his example.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4. How to Make A Certain Female Knight NOT Fall In Love with You

Gilgamesh's Guide:

1) Declare marriage to her when you have become an enemy to her. Especially when she has someone else in mind.

2) Attack her if you will; but try your best to toy with her.

3) If she becomes powerful to the point that she can kill you, ignore the above and following suggestions. You will be better off leaving her alone. (Personal experience here.)

4) If you start becoming a pervert, you risk your manhood.

5) If you do not have speed, strength or sword-fight skills, try not to find a female knight who is good in all three aspects.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5. Ahead in Thoughts

He has been staying on this Earth for 10 years. Much too long for anyone else to bear. But he has lived for thousands of years, and he could just wait for her even when his patience is wearing short. Tonight, he would reintroduce himself into the world, killing that pathetic servant known as Caster. Some kind of Greek witch...

Now, Caster is history again, and he restated his proposal. She kept silent. He thought, 'Silence means consent, so I win.' But she thought, 'What a childish idiot, I bet he is thinking that by keeping silent, I agreed to marry.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6. Finale; Show Down

He started the powerful sword spinning and later a wave of purple death against the blue knight. Her Excalibur was not enough to guard against that attack, and purple seemed to be the victor of the day. However, coupled with the Holy Light now is a certain magical shield, and soon, the Light easily overcame the purplish wave. (58)

Gilgamesh found himself thrust to the wall. (7)

A voice boomed from the distance, "Cut! Do that again, Gilg... do not get yourself into the wall." (18)

G: "Heck, who does he think I get through the pain for?" (95)

S: "Me?" (sarcasm)

G: "Of course..." (sarcasm)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Small, short movies and scenes in the moviemaking... Also some published titles by those two... by the way, Show and down is separated for that reason... it's a show... supposedly.


	8. Archer and Saber

Drabbles... Archer and Saber

A/N: One of the more complex relationships... Archer is Shiro Emiya, and Saber was his servant after all...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1. Archer: Regardless of...

Regardless of time, I will still love you.

Regardless of whether we are oceans apart, I will still think of you.

Regardless of my health and condition, I will still regard you as a higher priority.

Regardless of the strength of the enemy, I will still save you.

Regardless of whatever future we have, I will still cherish our moments together.

Regardless of the condition of my manlihood and virginity, I will still protect you.

Regardless of whether Rin gets onto my bed or not, I will stay loyal to you... OK... maybe I will give in to the temptation...

2. The War of the Servants (in Tennis)

Match Three, Saber vs Archer. Rin was a little curious on how servants will perform against other servants in Tennis. So she urged Archer and Saber to play. What she had seen would seriously shock her.

Like a crash course finale to a piece of music, Saber and Archer blasted the tennis ball at each other at light speed and sweat drop after sweat drop appeared on the back of her head after each hit to and fro the court.

'I cannot believe that they are actually playing that well...'

She saw big holes on the rackets...

3. Result of Cheating During a Katana Match...

Once upon a time, she was what drove him to improve his swords play dramatically. And now, they had a chance to duel each other fairly and just. He held his katana and blocked Saber's oncoming blows. They exchanged blows like this until Archer used his ultimate technique.

"Tsubame Gaeshi!"

Saber gasped in horror. Archer however, was just shaking his katana around and later traced another one and landed a hit on Saber. However, Saber remained calm. "Well, Archer, since you are fighting to your true ability I shall not hold back now." And the volcano exploded.

Only to leave Rin putting on bandages on Archer.


	9. Movie: Fight to the Beat

Drabbles Movie 2

A/N: This is a separate oneshot by me that I had in my head for quite long, so here it is folks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fight to the Beat **(Let's add the life of music to their lives...)

Written by Tribunal

A whole group of people were sitting around the large table. First of all, was Shiro, then beside him, his servant, Saber, then, Rin and Archer, with Sakura and Rider just behind. Gilgamesh and Lancer soon followed with Caren and Bazette. And last but not least, Ilyasviel with Berserker.

And so, Shiro started, "Well, you all know about the new Caster who is now living in the Ryoushouji temple, right?"

Many people nodded their heads, for they witnessed the cruel act of the Caster killing people who dropped by for prayers for mana. It was a horrific scene, for Caster did not like visitors in her territory, and immediately ordered her skeleton warriors to "leave none alive" in her words. Skulls soon racked up at the offerings table. The news were talking about missing people. Being a hero of justice, Shiro could not bear to ignore the situation for any longer. He called upon everyone from the war and proposed for them to come and thwart the evil for the 'poor defenseless citizen's' own good.

Caren, however, replied, "Yeah. But if you just called us here to ask if we know about the Caster, you have wasted a jolly length of our time. They are deprived of sleep (pointing to the nearly snoring Lancer and Gilgamesh), while I am deprived of chances to forgive people (forgive in her terms: I don't care if God forgives you, go to hell, mates)."

People around the table sweatdropped.

Shiro continued anyway, "Well, so I was wondering if we would just pay them a little visit today and defeat them quickly?"

Caren replied again, "Yes, maybe. But maybe we will go back now, it is getting late."

Shiro ignored her sarcasm and looked more satisfied with the nodding of heads. He then asked, "Who is in favour of defeating the Caster?"

Nearly everyone shot up their hand, except for Caren, Gilgamesh and Lancer, in which two of them are still sound asleep.

Rin nudged him in the elbow, and joked, "At this rate, Shiro, you can jolly well become Fuyuki's mayor." Shiro replied with a half-appreciative laugh.

"Alright, then, let's go!" Shiro shouted before adding softly, "But anyone knows how to wake up those two?"

Caren replied, "I'll do it, before taking out her large red ribbon and nearly suffocated the both of them. Bazette looked in fear at her servant's safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so, they found themselves at the foot of the Ryoushouji Temple moments later. The wind was blowing the leaves off the trees slowly. The moon was bright that night, illuminating the paths for them.

They carefully treaded up the steps to the top of the Temple, where they found a man with a rather big wand.

"Alright, I expected you by seeing through my delightfully shiny crystal ball, I am Caster."

Shiro charged in but was repelled by something invisible.

"Welcome to my territory!"

As Caster finished his sentence, the whole of the temple glowed. New floors appeared, and after a while, the place looked like a... DISCO?!

And our heros and heroines found themselves now dressed in... Dance clothings? The men were dressed in tuxedos, the ladies, different coloured dresses. Berserker, however, was dressed like a tree...

And Caster himself was later found to be on a high platform, separated by the rest by of them by his powerful territory properties. He then took the microphone and bellowed:

"Well, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the show! I am your host tonight, Caster!

"As you can see her, our delightful challengers are now in their battle suits (receives some sweatdrops) and are ready to battle it out against the twenty or so skeleton warriors waiting inside!

"The rules of the game are, if anyone of you gets injured by the skeleton warriors, I win and the rest of you will add to my collection of bones (receives some gasps) and if you win, well... I will get out of Fuyuki City! Now, you will dance according to a random genre of song, and actually in fact, you can only move to the beat of the song. For example, Programme Music... (Debussy's Nuages (Clouds) was played and they started to drift, very unintentionally). Try to beat all 20 Skeleton Warriors!

"And we shall have... er... (checks list) Shiro Emiya and Saber. They will be dancing according to... Waltz."

The music was played and Saber and Shiro were dancing in waltz against their own wills, hot and flustered. But the worst part was that the skeleton warriors were not at all affected. But they found out, that during the pauses of the musical beats, they are allowed to move. And so, when Shiro and Saber moved towards the right, and a hot league of skeleton warriors pursued, they unexpectedly moved their hands to left with together, ten of them collapsed immediately due to the combined strength of their elbows. Bones were seen to be sent flying. At the three strong beats, they swerved right and left, forward and backward, and used their backs and elbows to break more skeletons until there were none left.

The audience was quite stunned by their spectacular performance. But later, they appeared both extremely embarrassed.

Caster was rather angry that they made it through the first round. "And next, we have... Caren to dance a Baroque."

During the music, Caren waved her red whip around while slowly, in a spiral, while she was doing all her moves. So it was no doubt that they fell rather quickly.

Caster was getting irritated and said, "Next we have Bazette and Lancer in Rock Music."

The drums were heard with the electric guitar. Although the beat was fast, they both knew how to adapt very well, especially Lancer. He could hit one at every two beats and during the finale, he stuck the pole to the ground and did a total revolution and swept the battlefield clean. Bazette, however, just tripped the skeletons to oblivion.

Caster was rather frightened now. "And we have Gilgamesh with Jazz."

Gilgamesh first summoned his vault of blades and to every beat of dance, blasted a blade at a skeleton. So in fact, he finished it up at about the 6th bar. (20 skeletons + 4 beats to summon, in 4 4 time).

Caster was furious and yet nervous now. "Rin and Archer in Tango."

This one was pretty hot, as Archer and Rin both did some exaggerated ducking and a lot of fast-quick movements. And during the break of the beats, they both managed to hit at least one skeletons, Archer with his blades, Rin with her jewels. And at one time, they both suspended their legs in mid-air, turning 360 degrees, killing several of them. But they decided to keep the last one for the fun of it. At the last second, Rin put her body very close to Archer and they both turned their head towards the last skeleton and overkilled it.

Shouts of Bravo came from the audience, and Caster was now all down frightened. "Sakura and Rider, in Can-can."

This one was rather easy to figure, as both Sakura and Rider hit one Skeleton each every time they kicked up their legs. So it was as quick as Shiro and Saber's.

Caster was now sweating as he realised that he was down to the last pair. "Ur... how do I pronounce this... Elyasvael on Essenberg and Berserker in Ballet."

As a tree prop, Berserker had to stay still, while Ilya did her peaceful movements while blasting magic in the middle. She tried her best to keep all the Skeleton Warriors from Berserker, who had to keep still, and to tell the truth, everyone believed in her capabilities until 10 of them charged at the same time. Ilya used 9 beats to kill 9 of them, but the 10th one made it.

But Berserker cannot be considered to be feeling pain. And yet Caster said, "Yes! I won! Now you all will be my collection of bones! Hahaha! Hahaha! Haha...EKKKKKKKK!"

Unbeknownst to him, a fly was flying in his mouth when he was cackling and he choked to death.

To break the silence, Shiro simply said, "Oh well, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Alright, that's all. Did you all like it?


End file.
